What If?
by CelestialHeavens1
Summary: A series of one shots all asking the same question. What if? Mostly Wade/Zoe but some other one shots too.
1. Zoe Had Gone In? 1x04

My first Hart of Dixie, but I love the show. 'In Heat & Havoc' was one of my favorite shows yet so I thought I'd give it a shot. It's short, but I'm happy with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie because if I did, Zoe and Wade would be together already.

* * *

><p>"Looks like the heat wave broke. Doesn't mean you can't come inside."<p>

Zoe stared at Wade a little longer. Breathing in, she nodded and Wade smiled at her, pulling her into his arms again and giving her a kiss that made the still hot air around them feel cool. As he pulled her inside, they shed their clothes. Zoe pulled back and gave him a come-hither smile.

"I never thought I'd be so happy about ninety degree weather," Zoe told Lavon as she walked inside the main house, a pair of sweat pants and a tank top on.

"Well, Bluebell aims to please." He was cooking pancakes on a frying pan.

"It misses most of the time, but I'll take what I can get," she told him, sitting down.

"So tell me, did Zoe Hart wind up using her free pass last night?" he asked, handing her a plate of pancakes.

"Zoe Hart did not."

"Awww, that makes Lavon Hayes sad."

* * *

><p>"Don't be sad. I think everything worked out for the best… but at least I didn't do anything stupid I would have regretted," she told him. She smiled. Regret was the farthest emotion she felt from what happened last night.<p>

"Just as far as I'm concerned a life without regret ain't worth living, it's good to follow your instincts, let yourself get caught up in the moment every once in a while. Sometimes the consequences are worth it."

"Until their not." Lavon glared at her jokingly, almost like a big brother would do to his little sister.

"Don't make me take away your pancakes, woman."

"I just think we are who we are. Some people are impulsive and it works for them. Me, I'm cautious. I take calculated risks."

"Mmhh, Zoe. You moved to bluebell. You took a plane, a bus, and Lord knows what else and you came here. Now I have a feeling you more impulse than you might think. Why I have a feeling that if you ever truly let yourself go… you might fly."

She looked up at him. "I didn't have to use my free pass last night, but I did do something unusually impulsive for me."

Lavon raised an eyebrow to her as he put some pancakes on a plate for himself. She made a motion of zipping her lips shut and throwing away the key. The former football player shook his head and walked away.


	2. Zoe Had Said Yes to Wade? 1x10

Tag to 'Hairdos & Holidays'. Wow! I loved Monday's episode! I want to watch it again and again. So here is response number 1 to Monday's episode. I think I will do two more for this episode. It inspired me because there was so many factors that could have been explored. I know it's short but with the two other ones, I kind of want to explore and work on those some.

I wasn't respecting the response I got to the last chapter. I feel so happy that you guys all enjoyed it. It made my week.

Also, I added a poll to my page. Be sure to vote. Your votes will determine which story gets updated first.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie because if I did, Zoe would have done like she does in this one-shot.

So without further ado...

* * *

><p>"Hey, Wade," Zoe said, walking over to him. She really did like him. He was unlike anyone she had ever met before. He was sweet but he didn't treat her like she was fragile. He liked her.<p>

Wade smiled down at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"That was… quite the clog dance," he said, unsure of how to approach the subject he really wanted to be on. Fortunately, Zoe practically did it for him.

"She was amazing." Zoe sounded prideful, like Rose was her daughter and not just a high school girl she knew. Suddenly, Wade could picture her with their children, and how she'd tell the town's people how great they were, even on something as weird as clog dancing.

"Well…" he said, thinking in his head 'It's now or never.' He met her eyes and finished his sentence, "you showed her how to be."

Zoe's proud grin disappeared from her face, replaced by and equally beautiful smile. It was a smile Wade wanted to see more often… and he wanted to be the one to put it there.

"Thanks." Wade took a breath in, trying to muster up all of his courage. He needed it. "I'm going over to the Rammer Jammer…can I buy you a drink?"

Zoe paused, thinking it over. Wade became more nervous by the second, wondering if that had been a bad idea. "It's been a really long day," she told him and he nodded, as he began to turn to go, "I could really use a drink."

Wade grinned at her, his eyes twinkling from happiness. It was his tell, Zoe thought, for when anything made him really happy. She felt a larger smile come to her face as he held his arm out to her. She wanted to giggle like a teenage girl as she placed her hand in his arm and they walked over to the Rammer Jammer.


	3. Zoe Came to Pick Up Wade & George? 1x10

The second of three one shots for 'Hairdos & Holidays'. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. I'm glad you enjoyed this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie, because if it did, Wade would have been with Zoe already.

* * *

><p>"Who was your message from?" Wade asked George as he hung up the phone. "Lavon? Can he come and get us or not?"<p>

"No. It was actually from- uh-" he paused then finally admitted, "From Zoe."

"Huh," Wade said, dragging out the uh part, "Right secret plans with secret girlfriend."

"Just lay off, alright?" George shot back, "I mean why are we even talking about this?"

"We're talking about it, George, 'cause what your doing stinks," Wade yelled, "Ever since Zoe moved here she hasn't gone out with a single guy. Why? Cause you," Wade pointed at George, "You keep leading her on with those stupid flirting. Well guess what, unless you're planning on scraping your wedding plans with Lemon, just back off from Zoe Hart, okay?"

"I don't understand why you care about this so much, but there is nothing on between me and Zoe Hart," Zoe heard a man yell from the door. Lavon had asked her if she could pick up Wade and George from the jail because he had to judge the Miss Cinnamon Cider pageant. She stopped short, not coming into view yet. "Okay, I admit there my be some sparks there but because she reminds me of New York City and yes we may have flirted a little and I should have but lets get this straight. I am engaged to Lemon Breeland and nothings going to change that. You see we love each other and nothing and no one can compete with the history that we have. We are going to be together and we are going to stay together forever. Ya got that?" Almost as an after thought, George added, "I don't even really like Zoe that much. Girls like that are too high-maintenance and aren't looking to settle down. She's not staying here. She's going back to New York City once her year here is up and she'll forget all about you and me and Bluebell because that it the kind of person Zoe Hart is."

Ouch, Zoe thought, that hurt. She stepped out from behind the wall. She felt like she was about to cry and Wade met her eyes.

"Alright then."

"Well gentlemen, it looks like your ride's here," the sheriff said, unlocking the cell door. George saw her face and stepped forward towards her.

"Zoe, how much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to say I should only pick up Wade. Let your low-maintenance fiancé come pick you up. I'm sure she'll squeeze you in between harassing me and making sure Magnolia is a copy of herself."

"Miss," the sheriff said, "You can't pick up one or the other. You have to take them both."

"Fine," Zoe growled, "But you're finding your own way home," she told George.

"Zoe-"

"No, George. I thought we were friends. I will admit, yes, I felt something for you. But you are engaged. I'm not putting myself in the middle of that. If you are going to say something like that, say it to my face." She shook her head. "You're a coward," she said disgusted, "and a jerk and a whole lot of other things that I'm not going to sit here and list off because you are not worth my time." She turned, "Come on, Wade, let's go."

Wade shrugged and followed, grabbing the door for her, following her out.

"You alright, doc?" Wade asked, barely catching up to her. She nodded and turned back to him.

"It makes me feel a whole lot better about my decision." Wade looked at her confused. Decision? Before he had time to ask, two softly lips pressed against his. As if reflex, his hand rested itself in the small of her back, the other cradling her neck. The kiss was soft and sweet and yet at the same time, there was an underlying passion in it. For him, it was over far too soon, and he was looking into those doe brown eyes that were smiling up at him.

"Let's go home, Zoe," he whispered down at her and she grinned.


	4. Zoe made peace with Lemon? 1x10

Thank you everyone that's read and reviewed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Lemon Breeland knew she was being ridiculous. George is her fiancé. She should be able to tell him about how she found out her mother was only living a short distance from them and about her mother's new family.<p>

"Hello," a softly voice said. Lemon snapped up. She was sitting in her daddy's practice, in her daddy's half, well, she thought it was her daddy's half. But there was Zoe Hart, standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my office," Zoe explained, going over to her desk where she lifted up a small, rectangular object, "I forgot my phone. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be alone for a few moments. I thought this part was my daddy's half." Zoe shook her head.

"If it's any consolation, he thinks this is his storage closet," she told Lemon, motioning to the fishing poles and boxes. She wasn't any stranger to hiding out in practices whenever her emotions got the best of her. "You're welcome to stay," Zoe said, "I was going to lock up and head home, but I can leave the key if you need."

Lemon heard Zoe turn to go, her footsteps almost out of the office by the time she blurted out, "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Holiday spirit?" Zoe tried and when Lemon gave her a disbelieving look. "You look to be where I was a few weeks ago when a friend of mine sent me a picture from her vacation in Germany. In the background, there was the man I've thought was my father all those years and he had two daughters, both a few years younger than me." Zoe sighed, "I always used to hide out in the hospital when I was upset. I guess that kind of how I lost my fellowship. I connected work with emotions and so who needs to feel?" Lemon smiled slightly at this. "You have a good life, Lemon. It's more than I can say for me."

Again, Dr. Hart went to leave and was almost at the front door when Lemon yelled for her to wait. "My mama left us when I was fourteen. I went up to see her today. She lives so close and she has a family. She didn't want to be a mother when it was us, but with them." When Zoe looked at her curiously, Lemon continued in a rush, "I can't really tell anyone else. If I talk to Daddy, he'll be crushed. George won't understand, as awful as it sounds and I know you're not going to pity me. I don't want pity."

"You didn't live in a life that people wanted you to believe. The man I thought was my dad, he left us when I was eight. I fell and broke my arm. It was really awful. The bone stuck out of the skin and I lost a lot of blood. I had to get a blood transfusion and my blood type didn't match either of my parents. My dad asked for a paternity test and as soon as the results came in, he was gone. I was always asking what was wrong with me, why had he stopped loving me. When I found out Harley was my real father, I knew it hadn't been my fault. Sometimes the people we love do things that hurt us worse than any enemy ever can. I guess that's why some people find love so dangerous."

"It is dangerous," Lemon whispered, touching her necklace and fiddling with the bead. "It's a real gamble."

"I got off on the wrong foot when I got here. I came, expecting the worse, and found it because I was looking for it. Everything here was so different than what I was used to. It was like going to some foreign country and nobody speaking English. George was the first person I met here, and we got talking about New York and it was like being in that strange country and there was suddenly someone who spoke the same language and shared your experiences of your home. So I will admit that I had a bit of a crush on George, but I'm not that kind of person who would break up a relationship for a high school crush. He wanted to be my friend and I'm fine with being friends with him. My school girl crush I has is kind of an ancient history sort of thing now. I don't want to ruin things between you guys. What you two have is special. He really loves you a lot. It's the kind that lasts, not the kind of love my parents seemed to have for each other. So then, in the spirit of the holidays, can we start over?"

"Alright, I suppose we can," Lemon composed herself, a slightly sincere smile on her face with her hand held out to Zoe, "I'm Lemon Breeland and I hear you are going to be working with my daddy for a time. It's nice to meet you."

"Zoe Hart," Zoe greeted back, "Nice to meet you too." They dropped their hands awkwardly. "Well, I need to go pack."

Lemon's eyebrows furrowed. "Then why did I agree to start over?"

Zoe shook her head. "My mom is coming down for Hanukkah. I need to make some room for her so I have to see as little of her stuff as possible."

Lemon laughed. "So that's why you don't attend Church!" she exclaimed.


	5. Zoe went to NY? Part 1 1x09

Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie.

* * *

><p>"Wade?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"Can you stop by the plantation?" Zoe Hart asked softly, "I forgot my wallet in my room."

"Sure."

Zoe fell quiet again. Wade had been pushing for her to go to the airport, now he was acting like her didn't want her around. The one word responses had started after they dropped off Brick and George and it was driving her crazy. She thought they were friends, but she guessed they weren't.

Inside her little house beside the lake, she pulled her wallet off the top of her dresser, opening it, and checking that a small package was still there.

"Ready?" Zoe nodded.

"Zoe?" she turned, snapping around so quickly that she probably would have gotten whiplash.

"Zach?" Her former boyfriend approached her.

"I've missed you. I haven't seen you in months then they told us that you moved but wouldn't say anything else." Zoe shrugged. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." She glanced down towards Times Square, her father- er step father on one of the news programs. "I needed some time away from life."

Zach cocked his head at her, raising an eyebrow. "Let me buy you a drink." He saw her hesitate, "For old times sake?" Finally, she shrugged.

"Sure."

"There's someone else," Zach said and Zoe looked at him strangely, "Wherever you went, there's someone that you're either with or you like and you would rather be there with them. Tell me I'm wrong."

Dr. Hart stared into her mocha with a shot of espresso, watching the foam from the hot milk spin from the coffee stirrer. "I don't know."

"There either is or there isn't."

"There is, but he doesn't feel the same way. I mean, we've kissed a few times but he was practically throwing me out of town when I said I was coming home for Thanksgiving."

"He's an idiot. Stop going after him. He's not worth your time. You should just stay here. You belong here in New York."

"What about you? You broke up with me because I was excited that I was close to getting the fellowship I have dreamed about my entire life."

"That's not the only reason I broke up with you and that's how I know he's an idiot. Because I did something just as stupid as he did." Zoe popped the lid on her hot drink, grabbing her purse in disgust as she stood. "Zoe, wait!"

"No!" she yelled from across the store. "I waited six years for something, anything, and you still turn this around on poor you, poor you. Everything has always been about you and you didn't like when it wasn't."

"That's not true."

"Oh, it's true and you know it! Everyone knows it." Zoe Hart may be tiny, she may not look like much, but her temper could run hotter than a Bluebell heat wave. So she turned away from her ex, walking out the door of the coffee shop, the people splitting like the sea of Israel before her. Zach couldn't move. He just stared after the little lady.

In the cool November air, she could think again. The doorman, Charlie, who had been with their building since she was a child let her in. She wished him a Happy Thanksgiving, giving him money to catch a cab home and a can of cranberries that she knew he had forgotten again, despite his wife telling him to.

She rode the elevator up to her floor, the 32 floor, to the two story penthouse her mother lived in, the apartment, she had spent her childhood in. Albert, their butler, let her in, taking her coat from her and hanging it up in the coat closet.

Emotionally, she was drained and all she wanted to do was take a shower and jump in bed. She could hear her mother talking with a man in the living room, and she snuck quietly to go investigate.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>This is going to be a 2 maybe 3 shot. Sorry I haven't posted quicker. I've been studying for finals (and taking them of course), but earlier, my roommate kicked me out because she swears I have my nose stuck in the textbook. So now that I'm back from solitude, here is a chapter for all of you lovely people who aren't kicking me out of my apartment away from my textbooks and notes. :)<p>

My last exam is tomorrow, so I promise I will give you guys the end of this chapter tomorrow.

P.S. Who do you think it should be with her mom?


	6. Zoe went to NY? Part 2 1x09

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Hart of Dixie would be running the next several weeks instead of making me wait until January.

* * *

><p>She knew that Southern accent. She knew that voice talking to her mother. It sure wasn't her father.<p>

"Miss Zoe, are you trying to spy on your mother again?" Zoe blushed and grinned sheepishly as she turned and faced their butler. "How many times must I tell you, the butler's pantry has the better view into the living room."

She nodded as Albert snuck her into the small room then left to prepare dinner. She nearly tripped and feel backwards as she saw who was in there.

Sitting on her couch, laughing with her mother, he had followed her all the way from Alabama. She felt her face go red with anger. How dare he show up here? She thought, I all but threw myself at him at the airport and he did nothing. He embarrassed me.

Zoe moved out of the small room, telling Albert not to say a word to her mother as she tugged on her coat and left the penthouse. She pulled out her phone, calling Gigi, despite her initial anger at her, they were still friends. It wasn't like Judson was her boyfriend at the time.

Gigi, of course, let Zoe stay with her at her cozy apartment. It was very chic, but yet still had a warmth to it. She drank her weight in liquor as she told her old friend about Zach then Wade, before she fell asleep on the couch, and Gigi brought a blanket out to her, covering her up so she'd stay warm.

* * *

><p>Wade was miserable. He was going to tell Zoe his feelings for her and then he chickened out and then she kissed him, in the middle of the airport, and he did nothing. He let her get away.<p>

So he called up his boss at the Rammer Jammer and told him he couldn't make his shift and he called Lavon and told him to lock up his place and he bought a ticket on the next flight to New York.

When he got there, he had ran into Zoe's bubbly, over helpful friend Gigi who told him where Zoe and her mom lived. When he reached the building with it's doorman in uniform and fancy golden door elevators, he could hardly believe Zoe left this to come to Bluebell. They were polar opposites. When he reached the penthouse apartment, Zoe's mom didn't answer. Instead, some British guy in a suit answered, taking Wade's coat that he had bought once he reached LaGuardia airport. He wondered how Zoe could ever wear those little short-shorts here. It felt like Hell froze over.

So not only did Zoe have some fancy-schmancy home here, she had some fancy-schmancy life. He knew he'd have to buy some clothes. He hadn't packed anything before he had jumped onto the plane and headed up to the frozen city. Not only that, today was Thanksgiving! Zoe hadn't been here all night. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, that had been washed, courtesy of Albert who had cleaned them while he had showered.

Wade heard a door close from downstairs and snuck quietly down the stairs, sitting down onto the stairs to wait for them. It was only six, but he guessed that what they said about the city was true; it really never slept. A few moments later, his patience was rewarded as a slightly tipsy Zoe stopped.

"Why are you here?"

"I was caught off guard," Wade answered, standing up and taking her hands.

"You stood there and did nothing!"

"Yes, and I made a mistake," he bit back.

"Gee, why does that line sound so familiar?" Zoe pondered sarcastically, "Oh yeah, I know why. I was fed that same line yesterday from a person who's just as big a jerk as you!" she half screamed, breathing into his face.

"You're drunk." She glared.

"I'm going to my room and going to be. When I wake up, you are going to be gone, understand?"

"Nope," the native Alabamian followed her up the stairs.

Zoe paused in the middle of the hall, turning back to him. "Haven't you done enough damage, Wade?" she sighed exasperated.

"I came here to apologize to you, but I can tell it's not wanted here," he shot back.

"Okay then!" Zoe yelled back, "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" he bellowed back in equal force. Before the tiny New Yorker could make another move, Wade's mouth had claimed hers. Her hands came up, clutching at his shirt, holding him close to her. All too soon, she pushed him back and wrinkled her nose.

"You're wearing yesterday's clothes?"

"I didn't bring anything else."

Still, we have some clothes here that my brother left. They should fit you."

Wade nodded, following Zoe into a little room off the hall, too big to be considered a closet, too small to be considered a room to do much with other than store things. Zoe navigated her way around the stuff, up to where she got to a pile of jeans.

"Name a size, any size." Wade chuckled.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Wade lay in his bed in the Hart family apartment. In his arms was the teensy brunette New Yorker who was have curled up, half laying against his chest as he drew gentle patterns on her arm as they watched the parade balloons go by. His room and the living room below him had the perfect view to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade.<p>

He supposed he and Zoe were a couple now. After all, he'd met her mom and was at their Thanksgiving. Sure it was different from the Planksgiving traditions he was used to, but it didn't mean it was nice. He sure wasn't complaining, he thought as the doctor turned her head and kissed him on the lips.

It definitely wasn't bad at all.

The End.

* * *

><p>Okay, end of the two-shot. This is my end of finals gift to all of you!<p>

As I was writing this chapter, I was thinking I might make a continuation story. Not a hundred percent sure, but I'll keep you guys posted if I do.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to read and review! :)


	7. Zoe was in Bluebell for Christmas? 1x10

So this is a mini continuation of Thanksgiving. This is really based more on the previous two-shot than on the episode 1x10 and I might just move all of these into a different story. I'm not sure yet. Let me know if you think I should or not.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, darlin'…" Zoe Hart waved the hand away from her shoulder. It was too early to be up. No one should be up at seven a.m. Lips touched her ear, traveling down her neck to the base of her throat where he suck lightly, as if to make a small hickey there.<p>

"Go away, Wade," Zoe moaned, her voice saying differently. He unattached his lips from her throat, moving back to survey his work with satisfaction.

"Nope, Lavon's made peppermint pancakes. There is a six foot, fully decorated tree. His house looks like Christmas spat up on it. If I'm going in, you are too." She groaned, pulling on some shoes. "Cheer up, Doc, it's Christmas."

"I know. It's just too early. I'll cheer up after a nice steaming hot cup of coffee." Wade chuckled. Zoe and her coffee.

"Where did all of it come from?" she asked, stepping into the house.

"Magic!" Lavon said, "Lavon Hayes knows some elves at the North Pole."

"Now where did it really come from?" Lavon shook his head, passing her a pancake. To her surprise, it was actually very good. She turned to look at the living room.

Wade hadn't been exaggerating. It looked like Christmas had spat up in Lavon's living room. The tree had very little green showing. Almost every inch was covered in ornaments of every sort. There were large presents under the tree, some of which Zoe had recognized as wrapping for Wade and Lavon, that she had given to Lavon to put under his 'small Christmas tree'. The tree definitely wasn't small. It probably hadn't been called small in a very long time.

There was stockings hung from the fireplace, all three stuffed. Each had their names on it and was decorated with different styles. The middle one was decorated with felt footballs and helmets. The one to the right had guitars and beer bottles and video game controllers. The third, to the football stocking, which was obviously Lavon's, left, there was one with a stethoscope.

The air in the house had been turned down so that it was freezing in the house so there could be an fire in the otherwise useless fireplace. Ground up ice lined the outside window sills.

"Do you like it?" Lavon asked. Zoe nodded.

"It's really amazing."

"Well it's not a white Christmas, but it's somethin'," Wade said, taking a sip of eggnog.

Zoe turned, "Thanks you guys, both of you. This is really incredible."

"We just wanted to make sure you felt welcome here. We know all your family's up in New York, so Lavon Hayes figured why not," the mayor told her, moving the dishes to the sink.

Zoe moved to the floor, bouncing up and down with energy, acting like she was a little kid again. Wade chuckled, sitting on the couch and Lavon joined the bartender and the doctor in the living room. Zoe looked up at them with her big brown doe eyes and grinned.

"Can we open our presents now?" Wade shrugged.

"Don't see why not."

Zoe walked over to the tree, lifting up the first box. "To Lavon," she said, holding the box out to the mayor.

"From Zoe," the mayor read, pulling back the paper. Inside was a highlights CD from all of his games. "You shouldn't have."

"It's was nothing," she said, waving it off. "Next one is to…" she held out the 'o' in 'to' and leaned over to pluck a box from the floor. Wade sat up straighter, admiring the view of the excited brunette in front of the Christmas tree. "Wade. Here you go!" He took the box from his neighbor, tearing open the paper. Wade frowned and Zoe felt her heart begin to sink. "You don't like it?"

"No," Wade chuckled, "It's not that. It's just we have similar ideas," he told her, lifting a box up for her. Zoe opened it up, noting that yes that plane ticket was indeed one to New York exactly like the one she had purchased Wade. Same date, same flight.

"I guess we're going to New York together," she joked, grinning largely.

Lavon shook his head. They were so strange. Ever since they came back from New York, they were both acting funny. Rose had noticed it too, and she had guessed secretly dating. Now, that didn't seem too far off.

"I got you another present," Wade said, handing the girl a second box. She opened it, coming to a long velvet box. Lavon nodded in understanding. They were definitely together. Zoe opened the box, a set of freshwater pearls sitting inside. "My mama always said that every lady should have a set of pearls."

Zoe's eyes filled with tears as she laid the box down onto of it's paper and all but tackled Wade as she dove on top of him and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered, "They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Wade whispered back, neither of them noticing Lavon make his exit. Zoe slid the pearls from their box, holding them out to Wade to put around her neck. He secured him and she turned back to him. "Look up, Zoe." The doctor looked up from the floor, where she all but sat on top of Wade, gasping quietly.

"Mistletoe..."

"Do you know what that means?" he whispered. She nodded and he claimed her mouth with his.

"Merry Christmas, Zoe," he whispered several minutes later.

"Merry Christmas, Wade."

* * *

><p>This is my Christmas present to you.<p>

Your Christmas present to me: let me know what you thought of this. I'm not a mind reader, so I'm having difficulty knowing if what I'm writing is actually liked from the lack of feedback. So please, read and review. If you hated it, review and tell me you hated it. I can't change or continue what I'm writing if I don't know people are actually reading and appreciating/hating it. It doesn't have to be a nasty comment if you hated it, just a 'please don't write any more of these!' would be suffice.

Happy Holidays!


End file.
